


Naive

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N 2: Written for Rahzwell:<br/>Pairing: Harry/ Severus<br/>Plotlines: 1) Harry changes into a woman and 8) Harry is shocked by Severus’ behaviour</p>
    </blockquote>





	Naive

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 2: Written for Rahzwell:  
> Pairing: Harry/ Severus  
> Plotlines: 1) Harry changes into a woman and 8) Harry is shocked by Severus’ behaviour

“Why didn’t you tell me to duck?” Harry said with outrage as she looked in the mirror to examine her new body. Her small but firm breasts bounced with the movement as Harry twirled around to see her new equipment.

“I did! You didn’t hear me!” Severus defended himself as he stared at his lover’s naked body. He blushed when he realised that Harry would now find out his embarrassing secret. 

“How long am I going to stay like this?” Harry muttered as she cupped her breasts.

“Uhm…two weeks,” Severus answered as he stared at the hands touching the breasts.

 

*****

 

“Two whole weeks?” Harry gasped out as she touched her nipples. She moaned when she felt herself become wet between the legs. She reached out to softly pet her pubic hair, only to stop when she heard her lover choke. “Why are you staring at me like you’ve never seen a naked woman before?”

Silence.

“You have seen a woman naked before, haven’t you? Have you ever slept with one? You do know how it works, don’t you?” Harry asked as he watched Severus’ expression.

Severus shook his head, not trusting his voice to answer. He stared at the floor before daring to look at Harry again. She looked shocked.

Harry smiled evilly, when she realised that Severus had kept this a secret, too afraid to let anyone know. She stepped closer until she was pressed against Severus’ robes. “I can teach you.”

Severus gasped; he hadn’t expected that answer from his lover. He felt her breasts pressing into his chest as his arms embraced her. He leaned down and kissed her lips, sucking on her tongue.

Harry moaned as her lover initiated the kiss and began to undress him. She walked towards the bed, lay down and beckoned him to join her. She watched him lying to next to her. “Explore me!”

At Harry’s demand, Severus kissed her softly. He looked into her green eyes and saw the love she felt for him. She was letting him get to know the female body without making sneering comments.

The Potions Master kneeled between Harry’s legs and placed his hands on her breasts. He grinned when she gasped. He let his fingers tweak the rosy nipples before suckling on them. They became hard as he swirled his tongue around them. His cock hardened as he watched Harry respond to his ministrations.

Harry took Severus’ head into her hands and pressed his face closer to her breasts. When he moaned while sucking her nipples, she spread her legs wider. The humming vibrated through her chest and goose bumps formed all over her body.

Severus pulled back from his suckling and blew over the now very hard peaks. His lover arched, trying to get back the warmth. He kissed her ribs one by one and dipped his tongue in her navel. The noises became louder and louder. His cock brushed against Harry’s leg as he wriggled himself down her legs, facing the nest of dark curls.

Harry growled as her lover spread her outer lips to expose her clit. She felt hot breath blow over it as Severus’ tongue slowly touched the hard nub. The licks became more frequent until her lover sucked on it the way he did her nipples. Her moaning grew louder by the second.

Severus felt proud of how he made Harry scream and growl as he continued tasting her. He went lower, to where he had felt her juices flowing, and stuck his tongue inside.

Harry went rigid, her back arched as she pressed her vagina closer to that mouth. The tongue explored her from the inside and she climaxed hard. “Wow, are you sure you don’t know anything about a woman’s body? You sure do know a lot about mine,” Harry said proudly as he came down from his high.

Severus smiled with pride at his ability to make Harry climax. His cock throbbed, needing release as well. He sat up, kneeled closer to Harry’s vee and positioned his cock at her vagina. He slipped inside easily as his lover was incredibly wet. As he went deeper, he stopped when he felt resistance. He questioningly looked into the green eyes.

“I’m a virgin?” Harry mumbled with annoyance. “Be my first,” she whispered to Severus as he waited for permission to continue.

Severus moaned at the words and in one sharp thrust, he broke her hymen and nestled deep inside her. He stilled, waiting for Harry to get used to him before he began to move slowly in and out.

Harry mewled when the large, hard cock moved within her, hitting a spot that caused sparks to fly before her eyes. Harry wrapped her legs around Severus’ waist and pushed back. She reached between their bodies and played with her clit.

Severus growled and moaned Harry’s name. He screamed as he thrust one last time and came, his semen coating her inner walls.

Harry felt Severus orgasm and came hard, twisting her clit until her orgasm was finished. She lay boneless on the bed with Severus collapsed on top of her. She felt him pulling out his flaccid cock before taking her into his embrace.

When the Potions Master took Harry into his arms, he looked at her and noticed she was shimmering. Within seconds, Harry was returned to his male form. “Welcome back.”

“It’s good to be back. I love you,” Harry muttered as he fell asleep, held tightly in Severus’ strong arms.

“I love you too,” Severus answered and kissed his scar before joining Harry in sleep.


End file.
